Highschool dxd fanfic rias and issei ship
by gbrlcarro
Summary: rias sends issei a letter inviting him to a private "rendez-vous" where she seduces him and has her way with his teenage body


It had been two weeks since issei had woken up with rias unexplainably by his side, and although somewhat relieved, he did begin to miss seeing her perfect body lying prone next to him as he woke. He had begun to think that this was because she had gotten over her infatuation with him. He couldn't have been more wrong...

Issei awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and found himself checking to see if his demonic friend rias Gremory was next to him as she usually was, however, he once again found nothing except miscellaneous sheets and pillows in a state of disarray. After which Issei reluctantly climbed out of his bed to start the day before he realized a cherry red envelope sitting on his bedside table.

With the curiosity of the young teen he was, he eagerly began to tear open the wax seal holding the envelope closed. (Hardly distinguishing that it bore the Gremory family crest) and found that there was a message written in a subtle but equally dark blood red lettering, that barely stood out against the coloring of the paper it was written on. This made the words delicately inscribed on the paper nearly illegible. After no less than 5 minutes of issei struggling to decipher the letter, he found that it wrote:

"Dear Issei,

I haven't seen much of you outside the club lately... I thought that you might want to meet me in the club room basement tomorrow after our daily meeting so we can catch up!

-R.G"

Unsure of what this meant, issei continued about his daily life and club - related chores until he found himself at the club meeting the next day.

The strange thing was that their leader was nowhere to be found. Issei still hadn't told the others about the letter that rias left him; and he was right not to, as not 10 minutes later as he went to the basement to investigate both the disappearance of the club's leader, and the suspicious letter she left for him the day before, he immediately found a sparsely dressed rias waiting for him, sprawled out eagerly on a disused bed near the corner of the room. She had obviously put a lot of work into this meeting, as the bed not only was cleaned and dusted, but a silk red bedspread was draped over it. This added a fancy opposition to the room it was placed in. Which was nothing more than a dimly lit storage room.

None of this however, compared to the resplendent beauty of the beloved Rias Gremory. She was wearing an extravagantly sexy set of rose-black lingerie, which perfectly accented her splendid body, and ample proportions.

Issei cried out in shock when he saw what lay before him, and rias, still lying on her lavish bedspread, softly put her index finger to her lips, and as issei found himself halfway to a nosebleed, he could not help but be amazed by the way Rias could make any action look irresistibly sexy. After issei had quieted down (although he was still very startled), Rias slowly moved her finger away from her lips, and curled it in a beckoning motion toward the young man standing in front of her.

Issei took the hint and realized exactly what was happening. As Rias wanted him to have her, and there was no way around it. As issei strode towards his prize, Rias begun to take of her opaque nightgown. Which only served to further display herself in all her glory, now only covered sparsely by the lingerie she had on.

As issei neared rias, she slightly moved in to kiss him, but was pleasantly startled as they collided, with enough momentum to push rias onto the bed, forcing her into a position that left her straddling issei, who was now lying on top of her kissing her deeper than she ever could have imagined. This action elicited a small moan from rias that exited issei, who was a full blown teenager to the point where he found himself completely lost in the perfection of the kiss the two shared.

This back-and-forth exchange of kissing continued for what seemed to be hours until issei found his hand slowly descending from Rias's waist onto her perfectly formed ass. After which, Rias fell into a cacophony of pleasured moans as she gave into her inner desires and grew accustomed to the new feeling of being kissed by a man.

Issei sensed that rias was growing more comfortable with their current situation, so he decided to use his hands, (his left at her waist and his right on her ass) to pull her closer to him as he sat up. This action drew rias onto the lap of her newfound lover.

Soon after, Rias once again gave into her growing lust, and moved closer to issei as she began to grind again his youthful cock, making issei let out a satisfied yelp as an electric pulse shot from his penis up his spine and to his brain, seemingly tensing every muscle it passed.

Rias, still yearning to have issei even closer than he already was, pushed issei onto his back while she climbed on top of him, and started to rub her pussy, (which at this point was so wet that her juices were seeping through her now ruined panties) on issei's rock hard penis at a feverish rate.

Issei arched his back ferociously from the sheer pleasure that was now coursing through every bone in his body as he neared climax. He started to bite his bottom lip to stop the constant cries of joy that would otherwise be flowing from his mouth in torrents. Just before he found himself at the point of no return however, rias suddenly halted her movement.

Issei was just about to look up in effort to investigate why rias had stopped moving until he heard her say something so close to his ear, that he could actually feel the dampness of her breath forming on the right side of his face. Breathlessly, Rias whispered these words to him: "Issei... I want you... inside me..."

Issei had waited nearly all of his adolescent years waiting for rias to say such a beautiful phrase as this to him, and after a very short period of shock, issei gained a mischievously sexy spark in his eyes as he removed Rias's soaked panties. As issei did this, a bridge of love juices from Rias's pussy to her lingerie (which were now over her knees.)

Rias was now blushing profusely as she grabbed hold of issei's huge cock, and rubbed it's head on the entrance of her pussy. Now, instead of issei, it was rias who felt the pleasure of what felt like an electric shock travel up her spine to her head, which aside from giving her a very powerful chill, unintentionally forced a short shriek of pleasure escape her lips.

Issei began to share in Rias's yearning for sex, and after a moment of admiring Rias's now completely nude body, (save her lingerie bra) Issei prepared to insert his shaft into the quivering pussy before him.

As he slowly moved his hips closer to hers, he could feel the hymen of Rias's tight (apparently virgin) pussy present a small amount of resistance. To which he responded by quickly inserting the rest of his penis into rias. Issei felt on the verge of an orgasm simply from simply from pushing his cock into Rias's vagina.

Rias's reaction though, was much more exaggerated as she also felt the pain on having her virginity shattered on top of the orgasmic reality that issei was now inside her. She gripped her legs firmly around issei's back and arched her back violently as she shouted out in pain.

Issei, now concerned for rias, stopped moving and asked if she was okay. To which she replied by simply thrusting her hips onto his cock and begging for more of his manhood. Issei also began to move his penis in time with rias as they once again fell into a harmony of moans shared between the two of them.

An the lovemaking intensified, issei quickly found himself on the verge of cumming, and he could tell rias was too by the way she began to twitch and squeeze around his penis, making him feel better than he ever had before. Just as he announced that he was nearing a climax, rias surprised him by saying: "it's okay issei... you... you can come inside me! I want you to make me pregnant!"

She hardly had time to finish to finish her sentence before the room was filled with the ecstatic screams they shared as they both came, issei's cock spraying his essence throughout rias, filling her uterus to the brim and squirting out of her vagina as she came twice from the sheer ecstasy of being filled up by issei.

Both issei and rias collapsed onto the bed, and rias immediately passed out from the intensity of her first time. Leaving issei breathing heavily, and still trying to grasp what just happened, as his mind was a confused mess after having such a powerful orgasm.

Issei remained awake for a little less than an hour after rias passed out, gazing into her beautiful red eyes thinking of nothing else besides his love for her. Even once he finally succumbed to his drowsiness, Rias's pussy was still dripping of her own blood mixed with issei's semen. And once they were both asleep, the two found themselves dreaming of each other and their newfound relationship.


End file.
